


Scars & Shadows

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Memories and regret haunt a hero and a spy. Can they find peace in each other?





	Scars & Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Square O1
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/60SjEdocmsrAk4hQUu7qZi)Under Your Scars by Godsmack
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43668023284/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_The deeper the wound, the more private the pain.” - Isabel Allend_

The scar fades  
Deeper into his soul  
The outward sign of  
Wounds that never heal

The memories of friends  
More gone than here  
Private reflections  
The voices never stop  
Pain hidden in the shadow

The face changes  
Deeper meaning in her soul  
The outside never matches  
Wounds on the inside

The illusion of friends  
More flash than strength  
Private mourning  
The voices always fade  
Pain revealed in the shadows

The eyes dim  
Deeper shadows hide secrets  
The inward struggle of  
Wounds in the dark

The memories of battles  
More pain than victory  
Private moments  
The questions never fade  
Pain drawn to the surface

The strands change  
Deeper hues hide truths  
The inside never shines  
Wounds on the surface

The illusions of battles  
More shadows than substance  
Private battles  
The questions never stop  
Pain sinking beneath the surface

The quiet fades  
Deeper into the night  
The world never fades  
Wounds healed by touch

The bonds of flames  
More touch than talk  
Private moments  
The kisses never fade  
Pain healed in the shadows


End file.
